


Kidnapped

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoom takes you in exchange for Barry's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

The lair was quiet, only the gentle sound of the distant city just barely echoing outside. You sat on the small cot, shackled to the old bed, and stared down at the burger and fries on the tray beside you. You had tried to eat, only taking a single bite of the burger and munching on some fries before your stomach knotted up in protest.

Zoom had kidnapped you after sparing Barry’s life. You had begged him to let Barry live, let your friend continue breathing. He obliged, but only in exchange for you it had seemed.

There was a gust of wind and spark of blue and Zoom stood before you. Your body tensed automatically and your breathing practically stopped.

“You need to eat.” His voice reverberating in his speedster voice and it sent chills down your spine. You were uncomfortable, that much was obvious. 

You opened you mouth to speak, but the words got caught on the fear inside of you. 

There was another gust of wind as Zoom sped off and Hunter returned, wearing jeans and a plain shirt. His blonde hair slightly ruffled and his eyes gentle as he looked at you.

“You should finish that.” His voice was normal this time as he nodded towards the burger. You looked up at him, your body relaxing at the familiarity. His face was just as kind as it always was, his gaze tender as he looked at you. Discovering he was Zoom…you honestly couldn’t believe it until he was standing in the cortex in his black suit.

“I don’t have an appetite.” Your voice was just barely a whisper. Hunter took a few tentative steps towards you, crouching down when he was just a foot away. He looked up at you from under his long lashes, sighing softly.

“(Y/N)…” His hand timidly reached out, grasping yours softly. His hand was warm, rough…and yet as his thumb rubbed soft circles on the back of your hand, they were incredibly soft. 

“…I know this must be hard, but please…try and relax. This is your home now. I want you to be comfortable.” He whispered. You glanced at him, his face holding a soft smile. How could this man—the same man who comforted you when you were worrying about your friends or stressing about how to help Barry—be the same monster behind the mask.

You couldn’t say anything. You didn’t know what to say in this situation. You looked away, staring down at his hand on yours and only gave a slight nod. 

His smile grew wider and his hand moved up and cupped your cheek as he moved to sit beside you on the bed.

“That’s a good girl.” He whispered endearingly. You glanced up to him, the threat of tears rising.  
“S.T.A.R. Labs…is my home, Hunter.” Was all you managed to say. His smile fell but he kept his hand gently cupping your face. His eyes were intense as he watched as a tear spilled from your lashes.

His brow furrowed. His other hand reached up as he cupped your face with both hands, wiping the silent tears away gently. He stared at you, carefully thinking over his words before he spoke.

“You’ll learn to love it here with me…just as I love you.” He confessed. You felt your heart stop as your cheeks grew warm beneath his touch.

Biting your cheek and swallowing down the sobs, you looked at his hazel eyes. You looked for any trace of a lie, any trace of hesitance in his words…but there was nothing. Nothing there but honest love for you.

You couldn’t argue with that. You couldn’t argue with him. Not with the way his words made you feel. Not with the fact that when he said those words, your heart swelled with happiness.

You gave a gentle nod. Hunter gave another soft smile as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against your forehead. His warmth making your heart swell even more. Then, with a flash of blue, he was gone and your shackles were off. 

~two weeks later~

You had adjusted in a short amount of time and knew your way around the lair pretty well. Of course, you hadn’t left the lair the whole time you were there so wandering the area was pretty much what you did during the day while Hunter was out. When he was there with you, you would spend the day watching movies on the couch.

You had attempted to watch the television while you had time to yourself, but all that seemed to be the topic of conversation was Zoom. It didn’t help make the day go by any faster.

You were currently washing dishes in the small make-shift kitchen. The running water the only sound that echoed around it. It was calming, peaceful. It helped you tune out the screaming shame and guilt and fear that drowned your thoughts most days.

There was a gust of wind and Hunter was standing behind you, already changed out from his still-very-creepy suit. His hands soft grabbed your hips and he pressed his chest back against yours, resting his chin on your head.

“I told you, you don't have to do that.” He whispered as he watched you wash a plate. 

You had gotten used to his tender touches. He was always hesitant when he did so and pulled away if you had shown any sign of discomfort. He was sweet with you. So soft and caring and sincere. Just as he was when you knew him as Jay.

“I have to do something to keep myself busy. Besides I really don't mind.” You explained. His arms snaked around your abdomen as he pulled you into a hug and nuzzled into your neck. 

He was happy. You were happy being around him. He loved you, and even though you hadn't said it, you loved him too. You loved how gentle he was, and how he made you smile. He was brilliant and considerate. He was kind to you and even though you knew he was Zoom, you couldn’t deny these feelings.

But this wasn't you. It hurt to know that the man you loved was a killer. That your friends back home were all probably worried about you and probably doing whatever they could to get you back home. 

You sighed as you placed the plate on the drying rack. You held onto the sink and closed your eyes. Your heart was heavy. You knew this couldn’t last.

“What is it?” Hunter whispered softly.

“I can't stay here, Hunter.” You said. Hunter rolled his eyes as he let go of you and took a few steps away. He didn’t like it whenever you brought this up.

“(Y/N)…” He started but you cut him off as you dried your hands off.

“Hunter…please…let me go home. Let us go back. We were happy there. I can't stay here locked up like a bird anymore.” You stepped towards him and grabbed his hands in yours, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“You fixed your speed…you got what you wanted. You did some bad things, yes, but I know you’re a good man Hunter. You wouldn't treat me so gently if you weren't.” Your voice grew tender as you spoke, bringing his hands up to your face so he could cup his cheek as you rubbed into the palm of his hand. Your eyes sliding closed at the gentle touch.

“I wouldn't love you if I didn't know with my very soul, that you weren't a good man.” You finally confessed, your eyes meeting his. 

“I do love you, Hunter…but we can't keep this up.” You voice was just barely a whisper as you fought back the tears. 

Hunter stared at you, shocked to say the least. His hands cupped either side of your face as he gazed down at you. Staring for any sign of uncertainty in your voice. He moved close and leaned down, his lips tenderly pressing against yours.

In that moment you could feel the world disappear as his warmth flooded you and every effort to keep your tears at bay disappeared. Tears stained your cheeks you kissed him, your head spun and your heart raced. It was bliss.

Then it ended. His lips were away from yours and your foreheads rested against each other. There was silence as you held each other, soaking up the tenderness of one another. Hunter gave a strained sigh. 

“That's all I needed to know.” He whispered. Then you saw a spark of blue and everything went black.

~

Your head throbbed as consciousness returned to you. You groaned and reached around the dimly lit room. Your eyes focused and you realized immediately that you were back in your apartment, lying on your couch.

Your heart crashed against your chest as you looked around desperately, only to see that you were alone. When you realized this your heart sank. Hunter had brought you home.

You sat up and sighed, swallowing hard as a knot began to grow in your chest. You rubbed you face and started to stand when something on the coffee table in front of you caught your eye.

A single blue flower rested on the glass. You hesitantly reached out and picked up the cold stem between your fingers, bringing it closer to you. The petals soft and tender and full of a love that you realized now, could never be.


End file.
